


Canape?

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Two [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 2x09: What's My Line pt 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canape?

The problem with being introduced to the gainful field of corrections was that they had grody sandwiches for lunch. Cordelia as a personal shopper got fresh Asian fruit. Buffy got stereotypical but tasty creamtastic doughnuts. Willow should have stayed home, those who were unemployable got chips. But he -the one who would be in charge of making sure human evil-doers didn't bust out of jail and rape and pillage- got fatty meat on stale bread.

Heading towards the vending machine for much needed sustenance, he noticed a black curtain. As a child he had spent a lot of time in front of Jesse's tv, mostly watching classic movies. The McNallys didn't have money to buy recent videos. He had always wanted to know the wizard's face, see how he looked, so he pulled the curtain to the side and stepped through.

Huh. The wizard appeared to be a cute alt boy approximately his age.

"Canape?" the boy offered, holding a tray towards him.

"As in, do I want the canape? Yes for canapes. I am pro canapes." He moved and sat beside the man, admiring his moustache. As horrible as it sounded, Xander strongly believed you were a man once you grew facial hair. Until you had that capability, you were a boy, a teeny little kid. Unfortunately he still fit into that category himself.

"So, uh, what is a canape, anyway?"

"A cracker with a cheese like substance and a scale of fish. Quite enjoyable." Okay, that combination was worth a slimy demon shudder. Maybe sick guard sandwiches were better. Maybe. Xander voted not eating at all was better than either. Not that food was the only thing a teenage boy such as himself thought about.

"You wanna go make out?" he asked bluntly.

The man looked steady. "Is this a revenge plot of any sort?"

"Nope. You're just hot."

"Okay then."

Xander was worried for a minute the passivity might mean boring kisses. It didn't.  



End file.
